Misty's Back on the Road!
by Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto
Summary: Laughter, suspense, and cliff hangers as we watch Misty travel WITHOUT Ash and Brock, but with a whole new set of friends! See as she learns how intense gym battling gets, how easy it is to get lost, and how to deal with her two traveling companions!
1. Chapter 1: Why, dear Daisy & Tracey?

**A/N: I'm back! And with another story! This is going to be my first planned chapter story! And yes, two things is one day. I'm REALLY bored. **

**Before we begin, I just wanna say: "I WANT YOU to review my story!" Seriously, though whether you just say you liked it, hated it, or want give me some constructive criticism, I'd love to hear from you.**

* * *

**I own nothing but the slice of pizza I'm eating and a mound of snow! OH! This is going to be SLIGHTLY revised, since I felt like proofreading finally...**

* * *

Misty's POV

"Finish it, Golduck!" Misty called at the one side of the Pokémon gym of Cerulean City. She was battling in a 3-on-3 match with some scruffy looking 10-year-old boy. He was down to his last Pokémon, a Pidgey, while she still was using her first Pokémon in the battle.

"Erk! Dodge it, Feather!" the boy cried out. He knew the Cerulean gym was the toughest gym in Kanto, but he never thought it would be this hard.

The two said Pokémon were in the midst of battle. Feather was breathing hard, doing everything it could to stay away from its opponent. Golduck, however, hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

Misty smirked, "Now, Golduck!"

Before the young trainer could react, Golduck fired its Physic attack. And just like that, the match was over as Feather fainted on contact.

"Erk- T-Thank you miss...Bye" The boy left the gym is a flash, attempting to hold back his tears in front of 'Kanto's Best Gym' as the Sinnoh Inter-region Teen magazine described.

Misty groaned. The trainers that came by the gym now were getting more and more cocky and not any stronger. She climbed up the stairwell to take a cold shower quickly before the next trainer came by. If someone DID come, Daisy could always stall them until she came back down. Gym was closed anyway.

Misty felt, in a word, stuck. She looked in the bathroom mirror and saw her reflection. She looked A LOT different from she did 2 years ago, when she was traveling with Ash and Brock in those 3 years on the road. For one thing, she was MUCH taller, and lost the scrawny milky white complexion for one slightly tanner. She had also let her fire-red hair down.

But Misty didn't want to be a Sensational Sister. It was boring and way too girly for her. Misty was still Misty, no matter what changes she had. What Misty DID want was for her to go traveling again. She clung to her dream to become a water Pokémon master as if it were her lifeline. And in some ways, it was how she stayed sane.

But, alas, she had to stay there and be the gym leader. Tracey was there at the gym almost every day, much to her own amusement. He helped-a lot. He claimed he was going to move there to Cerulean City soon because the Professor no longer required Tracey's services, with Gary there now and all.

"Ugh! Daisy can battle just fine! I don't care about some special title anymore, I just wanna go!" she grumbled to herself as she walked back down, wet from the cold water.

What was awaiting there for her, RIGHT in front of the pool and the gym doors, though nothing could prepare her for that.

There stood her oldest sister, Daisy, and legal guardian. There was also Tracey. But the fact they were practically making out, was what left her flabbergasted.

Gawking in the horror of what she dropped the sack of Poke chow she had carried down and Azurill came running up to her, oblivious to the scene in front of both of them.

What messed up Misty's thought process: They STILL hadn't noticed them. So, doing what any 15-year-old tomboy in a state of paralysis **(Poke-Pun intended!)** would do, she calmly walked up to the two.

And from there, she shoved them both into the Cerulean City Gym pool.

Daisy's POV

"Omph!" "Ugh!" came the responses to taking the forceful swim in the ice-cold water.

Daisy came up from under the water, and just when she was going to like, totally complain about how her hair was now ruined, when she saw the expression on her little sister's face.

"You're totally going to catch flies, Misty!" she called out. Misty still wore that expression of pure horror and shock.

"Huh? Ha ha ha ha!" Tracey nearly ducked back into the water laughing when he looked over from Daisy to see Misty and her comical look.

Misty slowly regained her composure from the shock of all that. She decided in a split second she'd drill them for answers, "W-What on Ho-oh what that?!"

"I've totally been trying to tell you, little sister! Tracey like, going to live at the Cerulean City Gym with us."

"Err...I don't think that's exactly what Misty has in mind, Dais," Tracey blushed at his girlfriend's randomness.

"Oh! Right, Trace!" Daisy got the message and continued before Misty blew up at them. "Misty, Tracey and I are like totally going out"

"Why didn't you tell me this? It kinda seems pretty important!" Misty fumed. "Look, I'm happy for you two and all, but-but that-"

"Like, let me finish, little sister," Daisy giggled at the situation as she and Tracey climbed out of the pool and dried off. "Since Tracey will like, be here and stuff, you can go traveling again!"

"Huh? R-Really?" Misty mumbled, only to get the response of the new couple nodding at her simultaneously.

* * *

That's what happened a day ago. Misty was now packing up her stuff, since she was planning to leave the next day to the Sinnoh region. There was where she heard from the Professor and Mrs. Ketchum were Ash and Brock were traveling.

_Hopefully I'll get to see them_, she thought. She planned to start personally battling for badges herself, and maybe travel around with some friends of her own before seeing out her older friends.

The next day she was going to head to Pallet to see the Professor, then she was going to the Sinnoh region.

_It was the start of something new for me and my Pokémon, _she thought to herself as she checked her stuff one last time before heading to bed.

* * *

**And cut! Hey, that was pretty good, if I do say so myself. A whole 1,000 words for you guys! BTW, this story is just starting! I promise it gets better! XD**

**By the way, this is a multiple chapter story! I'll be updating soon!**

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! FAV OR FOLLOW! PM ME! Tell me what you think! I need some ideas on what'll happen to Misty on her journey, and I would love some constructive criticism.**

**And flamers out there: flame, and I'll send you a lifetime's worth of flame retardant and more bad fan fiction than you can burn for all the kicks and giggles you'll want outta it. :P**

* * *

_**Signing out~ Sir Ben Evans of Kanto**_


	2. Chapter 2: Viridian Forest: Oh, my!

**A/N: Eek! I got my first follower! O.o Thank you so much, and you know who you are out there!**

**A late night update, I know- but I wanted to get this on as soon as possible for you guys**

**And a personal shout out to my reviewers~**

**sakuraangle95: Again, they will eventually. Till then, you'll just have to wait! ;D**

* * *

Misty walked as the sun set through the quiet city streets of Pewter humming cheerfully as she headed to meet the Professor in Pallet.

Misty checked into the Pokémon Center, and had narrowly avoided a conversation with the local Nurse Joy, who had remembered her from all those years ago. She sighed as her morning in Cerulean flashed before her eyes.

* * *

**Flashback!**

* * *

_"__Bye Daisy, Tracey! Don't burn down the gym while I'm gone, 'kay?" Misty joked as she hugged the two._

_"__Heh, we'll try, take care, Misty!" Tracey stumbled back from Misty's bear hug._

_"__Gee, Misty- you like, have more trust in us. How would we burn the a __water__ Pokémon gym, anyway?" Daisy giggled at her youngest sister's antics._

_"__Well, I ought to go... Bye! I'll call as soon I can!" Misty hugged them one last time as she headed down the street._

_Misty zipped up her new yellow hoodie that had blue zig-zag stripes down the side. She decided she'd also wear her old tank top and suspenders, just a larger form of them. She also decided to wear blue capris instead of her daily shorts. Her red travel bag hung loose on her shoulder, holding Gyarados, Golduck, and Starmie. She was currently carrying Azurill in her arms._

_Misty was over the moon. She was practically skipping down Main Street. People gawked the sight of Cerulean City's hot-headed Gym Leader overflowing with giddy delight._

_"__Omph!" Misty tripped over some poor boy, the same boy she had been challenge by not too long ago._

_"__Hey! Watch it- Oh! Ms. Misty! W-Whatda ya doing here?" the boy blushed as he stood back up._

_"__Oh, sorry! I was just about to pick something up from the general store. What are you doing here,-?" Misty stumbled her words as she attempted to remember the boy's name._

_"__Marcus. And I was just heading up to the route north of here to train, so next time we battle, I'll win!" Marcus smirked. And with that, he dashed off in the direction of... south._

_Misty sweat-dropped. "Err...Well, he'll ought figure it out ...eventually..."_

* * *

**End Flashback!**

* * *

Misty quickly made her way to the nearest phone after picking up something to eat which she direly hoped didn't contain either carrots or peppers. She's be best to make sure the Professor was there at the lab when she got there the next day.

_Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!_ Gary Oak sluggishly answered the phone to see who in the right mind would call his grandfather's lab at what- 9 pm?

"What?" Gary simply stated bluntly. No need to be too formal, they weren't exactly being too kind by calling.

"Oh! Hey, Gary, is Professor Oak there?" Misty asked, trying to look behind the annoyed teenage boy.

"Ugh. No, he'll be back tomorrow morning though he's been at some conference with the other professors for day or two. And he left me in charge of the lab till then. Good. Night." he muttered.

"Then can you tell him that-" she never finished her sentence, because Gary, oh so kindly, had shut off the monitor/phone system.

"Hope you have a good nightmare or two" Misty grumbled with a vein popping out her forehead before stomping up the stairwell to her room.

* * *

Misty had been in a great mood the next afternoon, despite a certain rude Oak. What was there to not be happy about? She was going to start training to be a water Pokémon master again, the sun was shining, and the local Viridian merchant had been REALLY nice to her.

Azurill chirped happily as it's mother fed it small bits of Poke chow. Yep, everything was fine and dandy.

Misty thought her heart physically stopped at the sight of outside the traveling doors of Viridian City and of course its mighty forest. She thought she had finished the stupid thing that morning. Why didn't anyone tell her that there was more to the forest?!

"Oh. No." Misty gulped as she fearfully gazed at the Viridian Forest. "No, no, no, no!"

Misty took to a fast rapid pace, holding Azurill tight, as she wanted to be at Pallet Town as soon as humanly and Pokémon-ly possible. No stupid, creepy, slimy bugs were going to get in her, the great Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, way of restarting her Pokemon journey!

_Stupid store guy! Why in Ho-oh didn't he have at least ONE can of bug repellant?!_ She fanatically thought to herself.

She stopped suddenly. There. Was. Something. On. Her!

Misty forced herself to look down at her leg to see a small Caterpie climbing up her ankle.

And everyone passing though the Viridian Forest could hear the glass-shattering shriek within a good couple of miles away.

* * *

"And jump!" Misty leaped off the ledge before landing with a thump. Azurill was residing in its special net ball she'd picked up from that stupid clerk in Viridian City.

Though, of course, her luck wasn't as good as she hoped it would be, and she tripped down the ledge head over heels like Team Rocket in a gymnastics act.

"Ugh! Seriously, it was only 3 meters tall! How do you go 50 meters from that?!" she yelled to the sky, where she hoped Ho-oh was listening in, or at least watching her misery as she made the final steps to Pallet Town.

_This much work just to see the Professor?! _She ranted mentally as she pulled the last twig from her once nicely combed hair and place a band-aid on her cut on her ankle. That ankle has been through a lot lately.

"Professor Oak better be happy to see me, or Gary's gonna be my personal punching bag!" she proclaimed to Ho-oh once again, thinking of the infuriating phone call from before.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Misty's about to start her journey now, which means this is the last start-up chapter. Misty's gonna meet my two OCs soon! (which will be all kinds of fun, for us!)**

* * *

**Hey, see the Review button down there? When you click it, you make this author's dreams come true, AND it tells Santa you've been good this year! (or naughty, which ever you'd prefer for Santa to think)**

**But to quote the great Uncle Sam, "I WANT YOU to review this story!" I love to hear from you guys, and I promise to return soon!**

* * *

**Signing out,**

**~Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, Sweet Pallet Town

**Haha! Next chapter is UP! XD**

* * *

**I'm not gonna say how good it is gonna be, cuz I'm on a SUPER weird contestshipping fetish for about the last day... -.-" But I fought though it for you guys!**

* * *

**And now for everyone's favorite: Shout-outs! :D**

**~Reviews~**

**GiveInToTheDark: See, I updated XD Just like how you asked!**

* * *

**~And to followers: Please review, I want to hear your ideas! (and thanks for following! :D)**

* * *

**And now, everyone's other favorite: THE DISCLAIMER! I own nothing, except for the 3.5+ feet of snow and ice outside of my room... But that won't give me rights over Pokémon, will it?**

* * *

"Misty, dear! What are you doing so far from home? W-What happened to-?" Mrs. Ketchum only now noticed Misty's new fashion statement: twigs, blood, dirt, and a whole lot of pain. She winced at the thought of what on earth would've done THAT to the teenage girl.

"Oh, err... Well, I guess you could say that I've been through a lot lately." Misty sweat-dropped as she retold what had happened to her through the past week, and why she was there.

"That's just lovely dear! Now you get to go back on your training journey!" Mrs. Ketchum chirped in glee. She had always acted as a mother to the orphan. **(I'm pretty sure she it... Otherwise they would show her parents at some point or another instead of Daisy, Lily, & Violet)** She paused a moment before deciding to add with a wink, "Maybe some day you'll meet up with my son again!"

"Maybe..." Misty grumbled under her breath, so she wasn't it the best mood right now, but could you blame her? "Um, Mrs. K, could err, I go and-"

"Of course, Misty! You know were to go to get changed, and you'd wouldn't want to look like this in front of Professor Oak. He's probably gotten something special for you, if he called you to come before you left!" Mrs. Ketchum laughed as she gently pushed Misty to the stairs and handed her a towel, soap, and a first aid kit.

* * *

"Bye, Mrs. Ketchum! And thanks for everything!" Misty waved behind her as she strolled out of Ash's house, and toward the lab.

"Your welcome, and call as soon as you can, Misty, I want to make sure you're safe! And don't forget to change your- Heh he, well, I think you can manage to remember right?" Mrs. Ketchum laughed as she slowly shut her front door as Misty turned around the corner.

Misty took off to a sprint, since she spent so much chatting with Mrs. Ketchum, it was nearly the time the lab closed. If she didn't hurry, she'd have to wait ANOTHER day before heading off to Sinnoh.

"Not so fas-!" a male voice called out in warning, as Misty didn't hear it in time, and knock the two people onto the ground.

"Ugh! Really, Misty?! These are my new pants!" Gary fumed, looking at the grass stain on the knee to his signature pants.

"Is your granddad here yet?" Misty shook off Gary's whining as they both stood back up.

"Why should I tell you?" Gary smirked.

"Misty! Gary, what are you doing? I told you to get ready, not get more filthy!" Professor Oak teased his only grandson with a large welcoming smile.

The two looked at the elderly man, shocked at his grandeur at the moment. They continued to stand there, which just annoyed the Professor, since he was already late for his dinner with Mrs. Ketchum and Gary.

"What? Are you two going to just stand there, or come inside?"

* * *

"So, Professor Oak. What'd need me to come for?" Misty asked. Gary had just left to get dinner ready with Mrs. Ketchum for when his grandfather arrived.

"Oh, it's very simply indeed, Misty. It's this Pokémon, you see. Professor Birch sent it over from Hoenn, and I need to find it a trainer. I was hoping, since you were going to begin traveling, you could train it yourself, since I very well can't, and Gary's too busy with helping me in the lab."

"I would love to take care of it, Professor, but what kind of Pokémon is it?"

"Well, just take a look and see." Professor Oak smiled as he waved toward a rather large Shinx, discharging on the pedestal, looking lonely from lack of attention lately.

"Oh! Er..." Misty sweat-dropped, electric Pokémon were not her forte.

"Yes, Misty: Shock may not be a water type, but I, personally, think she'd be perfect for you. And this way, you'll be able to see just how good a trainer you are by training something outside your comfort zone, so to speak." the Professor explained.

Misty crouched down to see 'Shock' more clearly and asked, "Err, Shock? Would you like to come traveling with me, I mean- I may not be the best trainer, but I'll try my best!"

Shock let out a cry of joy as she leaped at the red-head and purred in agreement. Misty laughed in the ecstatic response the Pokémon had given her, _Maybe this won't be __that__ bad! At least not as bad a bug Pokémon..._ Misty thought as she stood back up.

"Professor, I'll love to take Shock with me!" Misty proclaimed, as Shock agreed and had managed to jump onto Misty's right shoulder, Pikachu-style.

* * *

Misty giggled at the game Shock and Azurill had created in the short time they had since they boarded the ship. Shock ran off, while Azurill counted while its friend hid somewhere. Since Azurill was still a baby, Shock gave off small charges to show where it was hiding, since after so long the baby gave up and started crying at the loss of its friend.

She had let all her Pokémon out except Gyrados to meet Shock, and they all welcomed the electric lynx despite the type difference.

"Maybe Ho-oh is on my side, huh?" Misty snickered when Azurill knocked Shock over on the bed, and Gold duck caught her easily before sitting back down to do its 'Pysduck's an idiot' impression.

Too bad Misty didn't know what awaited at Sinnoh for her, or she wouldn't EVER guess that Ho-oh could ever be 'on her side.'

* * *

"Wow!" Misty looked in awe as she put Azurill back into its Pokeball. Sinnoh. Was. Beautiful. She gazed at Route 219, and over a couple of palm trees, saw Sandgem Town looking merrily back at her.

"Shinx!" Shock quickly agreed from by Misty's feet, walking beside her into town.

"HEY! Get back here, kid!" a middle-aged man yelled, running at toward Misty and Shock.

Two boys, one extremely tall and the other not as much were running away from the furious man. The tall one was laughing merrily in front of the chase, while the shorter one was right behind and looked worried for both of their sakes.

"Oh, come on!." was all Misty could say before the two crashed into her, allowing the fuming man to catch up and look at her angrily, expecting answers immediately. But what for, Misty didn't know.

* * *

**And scene! Pretty good, if I do say so myself!**

**Cliff hanger! Well, kinda. I'll update soon, so you don't all die from suspense! XD Misty's finally in Sinnoh AND met my OC's! Technically, she more or less had them run her over, but former intros in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Brock, Ash, and Dawn will come up probably within the next five or so chapters, but I can't promise anything! You'll all just have to wait for your daily supplement of Pokeshipping!**

* * *

**I know! Maybe I should start something Contestshipping-related for everyone's sanity! Give me you thoughts on what else I should write while I'm doing this! (Random, I know! But I just can't help it! XD)**

* * *

**REVIEW! The button and I both love it when you click it, and tell the author what you thought! Whether it's ideas where I should head with the story, if you loved it, or constructive criticism, I WANT YOU to tell me what you thought!**

* * *

**REVIEW! FAV! FOLLOW! I DON'T CARE, JUST TELL ME! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Signing out,**

**~Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto**


	4. Chapter 4: Luke, Charlie, & Watermelons!

**Hya! This is my longest chapter yet, and I SO wanted to make it longer... but I couldn't since May and Drew STILL won't leave me alone! UGH!**

* * *

**So, pretty sure that this is the last start-up chapter before I get things rolling!**

* * *

**Shout out to XxMaddie and GiveInToTheDark, who reviewed me! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**FOLLOWERS, please review! Please?! I got my first fav! Yeah! XD I'm so happy and it's stupid to get worked up over it, but then again, haven't been here for even a week yet.**

* * *

**In reality, who actually LOOKS FORWARD to the disclaimer, huh? **

**Well, I don't own a lot, which includes Pokémon, Bill Gates, SpongeBob, or Photo Processor Units. But I THINK I own my OC's, I thought of em, so do I get to keep em?! XD**

* * *

"So?! What do you kids have to say for yourselves?!" the man shouted. He was holding a watermelon, and was holding the fruit threateningly at the three people, who were cowardly trembling on the ground. Well, almost, the taller boy was still snickering as if this was the most hilarious thing in the world.

And just like that, the tall boy jumped back up, and towered over the aging man before laughing, "Well, mister: I just wanna say you ought to have a better stand for your fruit, if you don't want it ta get randomly knocked over!"

"As if! Tomatoes aren't fruit, genius!" the 50-ish man sneered.

The boy almost fell back over from laughing before adding he's last two cents into this guy, "Maybe you should check your newspaper before you eat your prunes, old man!"

_No! You idiot! Do you have a death wish or something?! _Misty frantically thought. She had to think of something, fast. Just as she and the other boy stood back up, the short boy quickly came into the middle to interfere.

"Err, I'd like to apologize for my friend, sir. We'll gladly pay for the damages to your tomatoes." he nervously smiled with sympathy, holding out $50 in his hand in repayment.

The man seemed to ponder this for a moment, while the other boy started to protest. "Fine! But if I see you kids again-!"

"You won't, sir. I'm sure of it." the short boy replied with a false cheery front as he jabbed the other boy hard in the gut to go along with it.

And with that, the man fumed with the $50 back to his stall in the market further down the street.

"Aw! I was gonna buy some new sneakers with that!" the taller boy cried out in protest.

The short boy whacked his friend on the back of the head, before stating, "Not anymore, you're not!"

"Erm!" Misty spoke up, getting tired of this rather quickly. Was this how Brock felt with her and Ash arguing constantly?

"Oh! Sorry, miss! Heh, we didn't mean to get you wrapped up in that mess..." the short boy sweat-dropped.

"It's fine, I guess... I'm Misty by the way, and this is Shock!" Misty introduced herself. Shock mewed happily in agreement.

"Heh, well, I'm Luke, and my RUDE friend beside me is Charlie!" Luke nervously scratched the back of his head.

Misty took a closer look at the two. Luke was around 5"2 **(which is about 132 cm for my readers that use metric!)** and had square glasses that somewhat hid his dark brown eyes. He had dark brown hair to match, which he had gelded into a short 'V' upside down. He wore a dark purple polo t-shirt, with a black long-sleeved shirt under it that hid his milky white, pale skin. He wore black skinny jeans, which the right pocket had a Pokenav hanging out of and dull brown sneakers.

Charlie, however, was, err..., something else entirely. He stood proudly at 6"4 **(which, BTW, is 193 cm) **and had longer, more scruffy and un-tameable looking sandy-blonde hair that hung over his bright blue eyes and flowed in that direction, more or less. He wore an...unique choice of clothing. He wore a pristine white tie over a tight black t-shirt to show off his muscles, and over that wore a white medium sleeved pocket-adventure shirt unbuttoned. He wore midnight-black cargo jeans, which were a size too large and wore white converse sneakers (which were HUGE, since he had pretty big feet). He's tanned skin contrasted (which Misty presumed to be Charlie's theme is his choice of clothing) with Luke's pale skin entirely.

From what Misty could tell, looking at Luke and Charlie was looking at day and night, respectively, of course. She sweat-dropped. There was something odd about Charlie that she just couldn't place, but was as if it were on the tip of her tongue.

Charlie saw this, and grinned almost manically and showed off his pristine-white teeth, "What'cha look'in at? Impressed by my awesomeness?"

Luke didn't find this amusing, or at least not right now. "Idiot! You almost had us killed by melon, thanks to you! Erm, Misty! Would you like to come with us to the Pokémon Center for lunch?"

Misty was taken aback by the scene before her, before agreeing 'reluctantly.'

* * *

"Ya see, I want to become a Pokémon Brain one day!" Luke explained cheerfully while the three ate pizza at the Pokémon Center. Misty found out quickly that Luke was around 18 or 19 years old, while Charlie was about 14 and half.

Charlie was eating the pizza as if he hadn't seen food in days, which reminded Misty of a certain raven-haired boy elsewhere in Sinnoh. "And- erm- I wanna 'come the first multiple type specialist gym leader!" he mumbled with the cheese and ham pizza still in his mouth.

"Gross. Er, Charlie, do you mind?" Luke sweat-dropped.

"What do mean by that?" Misty inquired. How could you be a multi-type gym leader and still have a specialty?

"Canine Pokémon!" Charlie stood up dramatically. He was obviously pleased to have some knowledge over his older friend. "There are all kinds of 'em, and all different types!"

"Heh, Charlie can go on for hours on the subject, so it's be best for all of us change the subject... What do you want to be, Misty? You're obviously a Pokémon trainer like Charlie. I'm not as big on battles, myself though..."

"I want to be a water Pokémon master!" Misty yelled to the skies, making the people around them to turn around to shush the noisy group.

"Then why the cheddar do ya got Shock for?" Charlie asked. Misty found out on the way there that he used the names of cheese instead of 'naughty' words when he stubbed his toe and yelled out, "SWEET SWISS CHEDDAR, THAT HURT!"

"It's a long story" Misty sweat-dropped and sighed as she petted the said Pokémon. As much as she loved having her, it was still plenty odd.

* * *

Before she knew it, the three were good friends, and Charlie's and Luke's oddness only seemed natural to her. They had came to an agreement to travel togther, seeing that Charlie was going to collect badges in Sinnoh and Luke was like his voice of reason. Luke was traveling since he wanted to learn as much as possible before trying to contact the Pokémon league and was a pretty decent cook. Charlie managed to burn water on several occasions, and was most likely the last person you'd want cooking.

They had gotten two separate rooms, which connected to each other in the bathroom.

"Er- Charlie? Shouldn't you go with Luke from here?" Misty sweat-dropped and asked. He was now about to go with her into the room with her. Him and his ditsyiness.

He just gawked at her for a moment before making eye contact with Luke, whom was poorly attempting to mask his laughter and was cracking up.

"Did I say something funny?" Misty asked confused. What was up with these two now?

"Haha! I don't -ha- know whether to -ha- be insulted or flattered!" Charlie busted out laughing. This was looking embarrassing for Misty. Did she have, Ho-oh forbid, carrot or pepper in her teeth, and they only now notice?

Luke calmed down enough to speak English to the confused trainer, "Misty, tomboy-ish even more than you, Charlie may not seem like it but-"

Misty blushed angrily as Luke stopped to laugh with Charlie once again. "Grr... If you don't tell me RIGHT now, -!"

Charlie grinned his 'signature smile' as he called it, in a goofy, immature, and almost insane grin (though in reality there's nothing wrong with Charlie's mental or physical state, other than he WANTS to grin like that.) as he commented rather coolly, "Misty, I'm a girl."

* * *

**BAM! PLOT TWIST! Lol, that was fun to write! XD Now we'll get to see my OC/OC couple! Bwahahahahahah!**

**So, Misty's met my OC's now, huh? Whatda you guys think of em? With those two around, chaos and mayhem begins! Dun-dun-dah!**

* * *

**Now the real fun begins, cuz there's no more start-up chapters left! Not a perfect world in this fic, or else where would I get my fun? XD **

**I'll start putting things sometimes into Charlie's POV (you'll see, while immature and distracting, she's logical and perceptive (she doesn't show it a lot otherwise) in a lot a ways you wouldn't else wise get to see) **

**And eventually into Ash's POV, but that'll may be in a couple of chapters or so. XD**

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I WANT SO DEARLY TO HEAR FROM YOU! REVIEW!**

**That rhymed! :D But, REVIEW! I want your ideas on how it's going and where things should go next.**

**The button down there loves it when you click it!**

* * *

**Signing out,**

**~Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping, Bread, and a Cloth!

**I'm back! And with another installment of 'Misty's Back on the Road!' I've been fighting out the DAML for you guys, and I've almost won! Again, almost... -.-"**

**I left off at a pretty funny place, or at least in my opinion. So, I'm just gonna go to shout out without commenting too much.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**xXMaddie****: Thanks, I thought it was pretty good too!**

**Nelly92****: Stupid SpellCheck, and thanks. I'll fix it for the next chapter, since Golduck (I win! XD) doesn't appear till then.**

**GiveInToTheDark****: Thanks, I kinda gets me when I read something in just one and not the other.**

* * *

**And my dear followers! What if I said 'please'? I don't care if it's one word like 'Good,' or 'Meh', something, please! (I know who you guys are, I won't name names though!) XD**

* * *

***Team Rocket comes on stage and rock and roll starts up* **

**And now, everyone, the amazing world-wide known band, 'Team Rocket' performing their hit song, 'Disclaimer'!**

**James and Jessie: ****_Ben does not own the franchise,_**

**James, Jessie, and Meowth: ****_That's a fact to be precise!_**

**Meowth (and completely off-key): ****_Ben-does-NOT-own-_**

**James, Jessie, and Meowth: ****_Pokémon!_**

* * *

Misty was STILL staring at Charlie as the three made their way towards Jublife City, before going east toward Oreburgh City for Misty's first gym badge. Charlieis a girl?! Wha? Even Shock fell over from the surprise! Luke was still trying to hold in his laughter, while Charlie just walked along, humming a random tune, as if nothing was wrong.

"Misty, you're going to -ha- catch bugs doing that!" Luke snickered. They had found out about Misty's 'issue' with creepy crawlers earlier when Charlie attempted to place a lone Weedle on top of Misty's shoulder. Long story short: Luke was glad to have a spare set of glasses after his others shattered.

"Erk!" Misty looked away. She was still embarrassed from the night before.

Charlie reached up to whack Luke lightly on the head, "Aw! Leave her alone, Dweeb! She didn't know, and you're just lucky she figured you're a guy, since ya wear that shirt, and all." She jabbed a finger at Luke's 'prune-y' shirt, as Charlie called it, accusingly.

"Real men can wear purple if they wish to!" Luke cried out in protest. Misty sighed, this was one of the most occurringarguments between the two: Luke's shirt. Was she and Ash this way, too? How in the world did Brock survive?! "Kangaskhan!" he added uncharacteristic childishly.

Charlie just laughed it off, "That's the best you can do, Pumpernickel? Insulting me by complimenting me? And I wouldn't be too sure about you being a real man"

"Pumpernickel? Ugh! Charlie, that doesn't make any sense, even for you." Misty sweat-dropped. Meanwhile, Luke turned red suspiciously at the mentioning of the bread.

"What Charlotte is trying to say, it's...my... err..." Luke muttered. Charlie looked annoyed and blushed slightly at the use of her real name.

"Middle name" she finished, looking at the sky as if the weather was the most concerning thing to her in the world. She laughed as she waited for Misty to process this.

"Huh? Oh!" Misty let the tidbit of information sink in, before forgetting her earlier embarrassment, and nearly fell down laughing.

"It's not funny!" Luke grumbled, before joining in with others.

"Hey! What's that?" Charlie suddenly yelled, as if the forest would voice itself and supply the answer (willingly, of course) and looked curiously to the right.

"What? There's nothing there, Charlie! You must be seeing things." Luke commented. He set down his stuff and got out some cooking wares, before explaining, "We should stop here to camp, anyway. It's getting too late to keep walking."

* * *

Charlie chomped on the peppermint candy she had in her mouth. _I do NOT have problems with candy canes! Luke's just off his rocker._ She internally ranted, while the other two were fast asleep, since she was looking at Misty silently breathe and Luke's loud snoring was a tell-tale sign of their snoozing.

She saw a glint of an object on Misty red bag. A teardrop pendant hung tightly by the strap with a 'c' on the lower left corner. _Think! That thing at least _looks_familiar!_

Charlie was still awake, despite it nearing midnight or so. She was more of a night-time person. True, it was a pain to wake her up in the morning, but that's more of Luke's problem and not her own. She turned her gaze toward the male in question, _Heh, rocker... Ugh! Now I want some apple cider!_ She thought. The candy had dried out her mouth partly, and, of course, the first thing she always wanted to drink was apple cider, not water, or milk, or something logical.

_Oh! The Cerulean Gym Badge! Maybe that's where she's from!_ Charlie remembered suddenly. She read the informational magazines that Luke kept in his bag, secured into the deepest part to ward off others, but didn't he know her well enough to realized THAT wouldn't keep her out?

Something rustled to the right of where she was sitting. She stood back up excitedly at the return of the mysterious noise that grabbed her attention earlier. "Who's there?" she whispered quietly, without thinking of burglars or petty thieves such as Team Rocket.

She waited a moment, and took off curiously toward the sound right after taking a last look at her travel companions. _I'll be back soon! Just don't get your boxers in bunch, Luke! I can handle myself!_

Charlie searched the green brush. There simply wasn't anything there! Maybe it was a small Pokémon that was bugging them or something. Charlie silently groaned. She hoped she hadn't gotten out of her sleeping bag for nothing.

Right as she was going to give up, a black cloth with a gold "G" imprinted on it caught her eye. She pocketed the item to look more closely at later, and made her way back to camp.

Charlie laid back down after deciding to not tell Luke and Misty of her find. No need to be lectured about her safety by Luke for something petty. She'd just look at the cloth some other day, when she had time and was bored enough to remember what it means. _It's probably nothing important anyway..._ she thought as she finally dozed off.

* * *

"Can you get Charlie up, Misty?" Luke asked/begged as he fixed the group rice balls. "It's a pain! She could sleep through a hurricane, with how she sleeps!"

"Fine. Can't be too hard." Misty grumbled as she stumbled over to the said trainer, still half asleep. Charlie, while didn't snore like Luke, DROOLED, and she drooled a lot. Misty was still wondering how about Charlie's gender in the back of her mind.

Charlie also talked in her sleep, and was now mumbling something about the letter 'G'. Whatever that meant.

"Come on! Wake up!" Misty shook Charlie and shouted into her ear. Nothing. Misty didn't have time for this! The rice ball would be cold soon, if she kept going at this rate!

Misty shot back up, reaching toward the sky for some random object. Just as Luke was about to comment, Misty stuck down at Charlie as hard as she could with a huge hammer, or a mid-sized mallet.

"OW! Where's the peppermint apple cider?!" Charlie was jostled out of her dream, with a small bump on her head. She looked at the others, annoyed.

"Erk! Misty? Where'd you get that?" Luke nervously wondered, slightly shielding himself. But just as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared. "And, really, Charlie? Don't you think your thing with apple juice and candy canes are getting out of hand?"

* * *

Charlie jumped back a few steps, before dramatically stating, "Hey, Misty! Wanna have a battle?"

"Wha? Why? We're almost to Jublife City!" Misty asked. Shock, however, gave off small electricity at the sound of a challenge.

"What, scared you're gonna lose?" Charlie gave off her signature grin, before turning to Luke. "Hey, Dweeb! Be our ref, please?"

Luke rolled his eyes at Charlie's personal nickname for him. He, strangely enough, found it endearing, since Charlie was an overall goofy person, and hardly gave out nicknames except for her Pokémon. He looked straight up at Charlie, to see the glint in her eyes, before claiming, "Looks like we have a battle, and it can't hurt, can it, Misty?"

* * *

**James: ****_I am the handsome one~_**

**Jessie: ****_I'm the gorgeous one~_**

**All three again: ****_Looking good is lots of fun!_**

***I come on stage and shove the trio off into the lake that magically appeared to engulf them***

**Ugh! We get it! And what'da guys think? We got a look inside the complex mind of Charlie! XD And small look at Luke, too!**

**Ash ****might**** be within a few chapters or two, so watch out! And anyone know what the cloth was? Review the answer, and you'll get my slighted melted pile of snow! (that's only a LITTLE bit yellow!) XD**

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE! Do so, and the button will love you! If you don't, I'll pull Team Rocket back up to sing their lesser known song, 'Reviews=Happiness' just to convince you!**

* * *

**Signing off,**

**~Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto**


	6. Chapter 6: Grand and Great 'G!

**And-I-Am-Back! Sorry it's a bit late, but it's probably going to be like this now since my school stopped giving me snow days... Stupid school -.-"**

**And I don't know if it'll be this fast, since I about to take my first finals soon... for all honors classes, too. *shakes fist in the air* Why'd I have to be so ambitious?! Ugh... Again, sorry! But however, I know of authors that take WAY longer to write. XD**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**I Am Darkrai:**** Thanks, maybe you'll like this next chapter too!**

**TsukiyoTenshi:**** Not yet, but she does REALLY soon!**

**Toko:**** Don't worry, she will! Wouldn't be much of a plot if she didn't!**

* * *

**Dear followers, what if I said please? Then would you review? Follow the example of er... someone... and review!**

* * *

**Not gonna have Team Rocket sing, I had them fall to their temporary doom in one of their own holes. So, not feeling too creative today, so: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Now read on, my readers!**

* * *

"Hey, Misty! How'd ya feel if we had a 2-on-2 double battle? Less you're scared, of course." Charlie grinned at one end of a field large enough for the battle, with Misty on the other. Luke stood at the referee's position holding a coin, and rolled his eyes at Charlie's obvious tactic to get Misty to battle her.

"I'm NOT scared! And if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Misty fumed. "Luke, I pick heads!"

"Fine then..." Luke flipped the coin. He peaked at the shiny object, before looking at two girls through the glare on the Sun on his glasses. "Tails! You go first, Charlie!"

"Ha!" Charlie shouted. She paused a moment to look at Misty with a glint in her eye, and then called out, "Fang, Soul! Let's start this thing!"

"Misty calls Gyarados and Golduck!" Misty, obviously, called out her own Pokémon.

Luke gawked at the large water dragon and duck, while Charlie remained unfazed while her Absol and Mightyena were cowarding. He remembered that Charlie also had Flame, her Arcanine, and Sheep, her Herdier, (odd name for Sheep...). Was this chance she picked the two best Pokémon to battle with for type advantage when neither had seen Misty's Pokémon? _No, she knows something.. That STUPID looks in her eye, which means she knows something._ He thought agitatedly.

"Soul, use crunch on Golduck, and Fang, quick attack on Golduck, too!" Charlie yelled out excitedly. The two Pokémon agreed quickly, and started moving toward their opponents

Misty had to retaliate quickly before the two attacked. She shouted, "Gyarados, use Flamethrower to protect Golduck, and Golduck! Use Bubblebeam!"

Just as Gyarados slightly got in the way of Golduck, Charlie just grinned more before adding simply, "Fang, use Thunder Fang on Gyarados! And Soul, you use Feint on Golduck!"

"Wah?!" was all Misty could say before both attacks landed on her Pokémon, respectively.

* * *

"Gyarardos and Golduck are unable to continue." Luke sighed. "The match goes to Charlie."

"Erk! Great job, you too! Rest up..." Misty said quietly to her Pokémon. She then turned on Charlie, with a large vein popping out of her head, "H-How did you do that?!"

_Cuz I am THAT amazing! _Charlie thought cheekily, before moving to the right to avoid the outraged trainer. "It's easy if I know exactly what you were planing on doing!"

"Yeah, right! I haven't been battling outside trainers a lot, but I know that match was TOO short!" Misty fumed.

_Outside trainers? … The badge... I know that Gyarados!_ The pieces just then fell before Charlie in an instant. She let it sink in for a moment before answering, though Misty was still raging at her defeat.

"Hold on, Misty! Sheesh!" Charlie grinned as she waving her hands in mock-surrender. "I'm not that stupid, or did you really think I would fight with an obvious type disadvantage? Against the Cerulean Gym Leader, too?"

She smug winningly when Misty was taken back by Charlie's insight, though Charlie's fortune didn't last long. Both of the other two of her traveling party looked at each other once, before acting.

Charlie sprinted the rest of the way to Jublife, to say in the least. With Misty and her mallet swinging at her, and Luke ranting on about conspiracy, she thought grimly, _What?! Poor sports, you're gonna pass out from exhaustion before we get half-way! Then who'll make food?!_

* * *

"*Huff* Char- *huff* lie! You *huff* idiot!" Luke panted, before landing on the ground to rest. Misty was in a slightly better condition, but SLIGHTLY. Charlie, however, had barely broken a sweat. Luke thought to himself, _How?! Why...do... you get... all...the...lucky breaks?! _

_"_It was just a mile, you lightweights! Ugh, can't we just go on to Pokémon Center? I'm hungry!" Charlie grumbled in defense.

"Fine, but not *huff* for you! You're always hungry!" Misty walked tiredly along the street of Jublife, with Luke lagging behind.

"OH. MY. MOZZARELLA!" Charlie gawked with stars in her eyes. She was looking at the city as if it were walking, or something extraordinary as such.

Luke rolled his eyes, while Misty looked amused at the sight to behold. He shook his head lazily before asking, "Charlie, this may be the largest city you've been in, but seriously?"

"Where's are you guys from, anyway?" wondered Misty.

"I'm from Snowpoint, but Charlie's from Haruba Village in Almia. I dunno know if you've heard of it, it's REALLY small and far away. Peace-loving happy-go-lucky beach area that fishes for Almia." Luke snickered. "Charlie may look the part, but 'world peace' isn't exactly on her bucket list."

Charlie jabbed her elbow in Luke's gut, before adding, "This place is HUGE! How do you guys not love this?!"

"Well, you go on ahead then, Charlie. Misty and I'll just head to the Pokémon Center. Be back at 8 for dinner!" Luke shouted, but Charlie had already dashed away. _I hope she heard... She won't be happy to have missed a meal..._

* * *

Charlie was in the middle of a large crowd, or to be more specific, she was looking over a large crowd of 'short people.' She was hovering over a some card game, which she could already tell the scam artist had won the lady's, which was who he had been playing, money before she even started the game.

_Huh?!_ Charlie looked down the street, accusingly. She thought she had seen that gold 'G' again, before the offending letter ran off. She slid though the chanting crowd of people as she made her way down the same alleyway.

"Haha!" Charlie grinned at the letter she saw, though it was printed faintly on a large metal door on the last house. She strolled up to it, teasingly. "Where ya gonna run off to now, huh?"

Just as she had place her elbow onto to the letter to lean on the wall, the door slammed open, and shoved Charlie into the wall. _W-Wah? Hehe, stars..._ she thought as the impact WOULD'VE given her a huge headache, if she hadn't nearly instantly blacked out.

Right before she slumped onto the ground in unconsciousness, Charlie saw three men in uniforms dash down the street as the door closed as quickly as it had opened. _S-stupid stars... Stupid... 'G'!_

* * *

**Haha! Cliff hanger! Not going to say much, you'll all just have to wait for the next chapter! **

**If I could, I'd slap Charlie sometimes, and hug her in the others. She's upset AND TALKING to a letter! And then her childish amusement is always adorable. To me, anyway. I don't know about you guys...**

* * *

**Anyone get my reference? I know somebody did! XD**

* * *

**So review! It makes me pick up the pace when you do! Like when the Grinch has his heart grow three sizes big! XD (ugh... don't own the Grinch either... just a reference)**

* * *

**I WANT YOU TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Signing off,**

**~Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wonderful Joy of Jublife

**Next chapter! Check! :D 14 reviews! (Not sure if that's a lot or not, but oh wells) It's now one week of me being a Fanfiction member! XD I'll write a short story to celebrate soon.**

**And may I say: This is my luckiest day EVER! XD and yes, I am aware it's Friday the 13****th****, but it's true! It's snowing MORE (the 3.5+ feet of snow I had before didn't melt yet!) and it's SO FLUFFLY I'M GONNA DIE! XD (my brother's a despicable me addict and I can quote both of the movies...)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Homu:**** Thanks! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too!**

**I Am Darkrai:**** Thanks. As always. XD And yes, Excalibur ate me, that's it. XD**

* * *

**And dear followers: Review, please! I don't know any other way to ask than using the magic word! So- Abra and Gengar! Oh? Looking for 'Please'? Fine: Please!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: (noun) means denial of ownerships of a large brand of product from ideas of any sort that have been published or copyrighted. AKA: this means I. Own. Nothing.**

* * *

"Where is she?!" Luke paced around the room that Misty and himself had rented. Charlie's been gone for hours now, and there was still no sign of the giant 14 year old.

"Calm down, Luke!" Misty groaned. Though she was concerned about Charlie too, Luke seemed to be overacting and taking this to extremes. "Maybe she got lost. Jublife is huge compared to- to- wherever you said she was from! She'll get here soon.."

Luke panicked in a cold sweat as he sat on the lower bed of the room for the three. He held his head in his hands before shouting, "She's NOT lost! I texted her the address and the room number! She knows what a Pokémon Center looks like: they're HUGE! Her cell phone has a map app for crying out loud! And she hasn't responded to me!"

Just on cue, the door flew open with Charlie standing at the entrance, panting hard. "S-Sorry! Would've *huff* gotten here sooner, but- *huff* BIG CROWD!"

Luke did what any 18-year-old boy would do. He ran right into her... and hugged her.

"What's up with you, Dweeb? Did you think you could get rid of me that easy?" Charlie raised her eyebrows and snickered.

"... It's nothing... Just glad that some Jenny didn't come by with you and said you beat up the mayor." Luke suppressed a laugh as he moved toward the beds again where Misty just rolled her eyes. Luke took a closer look at Charlie and noticed that she looked completely roughed up, with her black undershirt torn. Luke looked away quickly as he felt himself blush, before adding, "You didn't, did you?"

Charlie gasped in mock-offense as she headed to the bathroom to change into better clothes, "One- Wait, scratch that- two times, and you don't trust me with high-ranking officials!"

Misty grabbed a small book about Water Pokémon as Charlie closed the door and yelled, "Nice to see you again!" Misty turned to Luke, smirking, "Told ya so!"

* * *

Charlie groaned at the sight of her lucky white tie, or to be more accurate, what was left of it. She pulled out a new one, but nothing in her mind could ever replace that tie. For maybe 10 or so minutes, she would deeply remember the tie before claiming the one she was wearing to be lucky.

She winced at the pounding in her head as she tied her tie. _Stupid G! What's wrong with that letter?! Ugh!_She thought, before a curious question came over her, and she shouted though the door, "Hey, Luke! Can I sue Sesame Street?"

"Err... Why?" came her response.

"For poisoning the minds of kids into thinking all letters are nice!" she shouted back, but was only given the laughter of Misty and Luke for her reply.

"No, I don't think you can!"

"Fine! Then I'll send them an angry letter!" she growled. She remembered her last fight with the forbidden letter clearly.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_"__Ow! W-what happened?" Charlie groaned. Her eyes grew wide as she made eye contact with a.. dude... (she guessed, but it was hard to tell with the uniform) in a black silver uniform staring angrily at her. The man had a weird blue bowl haircut and a gold 'G' was printed on the center of his shirt._

_"__What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted, and some spit flew all over Charlie. "Don't you know this is private property, kid?! I'm gonna have to take you to the boss to figure out what to do with ya!"_

_"__What, can't make that decision yourself?" Charlie sneered, for even in grave danger, she managed to forget that said danger. She rose up to her feet, but stumbled a bit back at the pounding in her skull._

_"__Why I outta-!" the man started, but never finished since Charlie punched the man in the jaw so hard he fell unconsciousness immediately. Charlie snatched the letter on the shirt, and yanked so hard the stitching came loose. She placed the object in her pocket with its sibling 'The Cloth', and started to go back the way she came._

_"__Hey! Kid!" shouted a gruff voice, but Charlie was hit hard on the back of her head before she could turn around._

_A tall man was towering beside her (since he was about her height) with a shorter woman laughing mercilessly under her breath._

_The man kicked Charlie hard in the gut, while the woman shoved Charlie to the ground and slapped her just as hard as the hit._

_"__We're taking you to Boss for you resisting, kid!" the woman sneered before signaling to the man. He yanked Charlie by her collar and spat purposefully on her before tossing her back on the ground to land on her back._

_Charlie was seeing red. She growled angrily before kicking the man with all her might and shoved the woman onto the ground, "Be glad that's all I'm do'in ta ya! Ya bags of- of- CHEDDAR!" _

_She dashed off quickly down the alley with the two in close pursuit. She ducked behind a building to check her cell phone quickly. _I may not have a Pokenav, but this IS the next best thing_, she though wistfully._

_It proclaimed an address on the screen proudly, and she made a mad dash for the Pokémon Center. Lucky for her, the man and woman were heading uptown yelling for a kid to come out, while the Pokémon Center was further down town._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"So, why in Ho-oh were you so late?" Misty asked from behind her book after Charlie entered through the door and shut it firmly behind her. "Luke was about to have a heart attack and go bald waiting for you!"

"Was he now? Too late about his hair, but ya don't LOOK like you need a doc" Charlie grinned.

"I am not! Where are you getting that idea?!" Luke protested.

"Yes, you are! Ya got a little bitty spot! Right! There!" she pointed to a spot on the back of the boy's head.

Luke felt the accused spot with dread. With wide eyes, he shouted as he sprinted into the bathroom, "I'm buying some hair growth formula at the store tomorrow!"

Misty couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She rolled her eyes before asking once more, "So, why ARE you so late?"

"No reason, just a pretty big crowd" Charlie mumbled as she climbed up onto the top bunk. She changed the subject quickly before the others could question her, "Where are we gonna go tomorrow? Ya know, after Luke buys hair growth junk."

"Over to Route 203 to head to Oreburgh. I want to do some training before the battle. Maybe catch something." Misty replied thoughtfully flipping the page to her book.

Charlie pulled out the cloth and the patch she had taken earlier and glared at the two letters.

Misty looked up at the ceiling to her bed on the bottom bunk of the bed Charlie and her were sharing, "How'd you like Jublife so far? Anything happen?"

"It's great! And nope! Nothing happened at all, just some old guy playing some card game." Charlie answered guilty as she had a stare down with the twin gold 'G's.

* * *

**Cut and print! It's a wrap everybody! :D So- Misty's about to battle for her first gym badge, Charlie got beat up/beat up some people, and Luke believes he's going bald! Ash is going to be heard of soon, but I'm procrastinating! I have to research what he does in the Sinnoh region first...**

**What'd ya guys think? I though it went pretty good! XD**

* * *

**And here with their hit new single, Team Rocket and singing, 'Review=Happiness'!**

**James:****_ Reviews are the way to an author's life,_**

**Jessie and James: ****_But flames cut as deep as a knife,_**

**Meowth: ****_So write what you think! _****(Me: That doesn't rhyme, Meowth!)**

**James, Jessie, and Meowth: ****_Reviews are easier than you think!_**

**James and Jessie: ****_Hit the button, and it's done in nearly a blink,_**

**Meowth (horrible off-key solo): ****_So REVIEW!_**

**All three once again: ****_Review! Because the author is going for 18 reviews~_**

* * *

**Signing off,**

**~Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto (& ~Excalibur~)**


End file.
